


thailand

by stexpert



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby boy Changbin, Bottom Changbin, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, Light overstimulation, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Top Woojin, Woobin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stexpert/pseuds/stexpert
Summary: Changbin and Woojin got paired up for a room while they were in Thailand and Changbin couldn't waste this opportunity.





	thailand

**Author's Note:**

> ehm well, yeah,,,, this happened today-
> 
> idk why, but i'm really, like REALLY motivated to write lately, and tbh? i love it 😌✊  
> i didn't write this much in weeks, but i'm thriving again
> 
> and idk if i have to say that, but like,,, y'all can always comment and such- 👀

Changbin cuddled closer to Woojin and let his arms enclose him fully. Woojin had his face hidden in Changbin's hair and Changbin's back pressed against Woojin's chest. 

He felt something hard poking his back, but Woojin did nothing to do anything against it. _"i bet he could literally just fall asleep like this..."_ Changbin thought to himself, shaking his head slightly to accentuate his thought.

But little did Woojin know how badly Changbin wanted to do it again. He slowly grinded onto him, his hips moving in circles. Woojin let out a silent moan and his bulge grew even bigger. Changbin moved his ass up and down Woojin's crotch, over his clothed erection. 

"baby..." Woojin groaned out and his grip around Changbin became firmer. "Woojin please,,,, we didn't do it in such a long time and i don't know when we'll have a chance like this again; i mean Chan must've had his reasons to pair us up for a room,,," Changbin desperately whined while gripping into Woojin's strong arms around his body.  
"Changbin baby, you know we're having a concert in 2 days, right? i don't want you to be worn out for it." Woojin told him, kissing his head. 

Changbin moved around to face him "please hyung..." he begged while kissing his jaw line and grinding his hard-on onto Woojins crotch. Woojin heaved his head up and moaned with a closed mouth. His hands were wandering down Changbin's back till they reached his ass. He firmly gripped into his ass-cheeks, drawing out a deep moan of Changbin. 

Woojin rolled onto his back, taking Changbin on top of him. Changbin gasped in surprise, but quickly got back to grinding onto him while Woojin's strong hands squeezed his thighs. 

Changbin leaned down, pressing kisses onto Woojin's lips, his hips still moving in circles on Woojin's hard dick. 

Woojin groaned and gritted his teeth, gripping hard into Changbin's thigh, eliciting a moan from him. 

Woojin sat up, moving Changbin down onto his legs and kissed along his beautiful neck, occasionally leaving small hickeys behind. 

Changbin was moaning with closed eyes, his hands in Woojin's hair, rustling through it. 

Changbin opened his eyes to face him. His eyes were so full of lust, more than Woojin had ever seen in Changbin's eyes. 

He yanked Changbin's and his own shirt off, his lips moving down to Changbin's torso on their own and his hands roaming around Changbin's back. 

Changbin moaned openly and very loud already. Woojin smirked against his skin, pulled him close and turned around, pushing Changbin into the mattress. "you sure you really want to do this, baby?" Woojin asked while attacking his neck again. Changbin bit on his bottom lip, trying to keep his moans in. They locked eyes and Changbin nodded. 

Woojin's lips moved down Changbin's torso. He started to skillfully suck on his chest, eliciting whimpers from Changbin and leaving a red mark behind. His hand tugged at Changbin's waistband and pulled his pants down. 

He sat back, got rid of his own pants and threw his and Changbin's pants into the room. He took some time to admire the view in front of him; he loved Changbin's body, and always made sure so caress it how it deserved to be caressed and touch him everywhere his hands reached. 

Changbin was already panting, his chest heaving up and down.

"Come on, up on your knees baby" Woojin whispered smirking, hovering over him while helping him off of his back. 

Changbin positioned himself on his knees on the bed; legs spread, back arched. Woojin in the mean time went up to his suitcase and took a bottle out. 

He went back to Changbin and lightly slapped his ass "such a good boy" he said while caressing the area he just slapped with his big hands, making Changbin wiggle his hips in front of Woojin and smilingly looked back at him. 

Woojin tugged at Changbin's briefs and pulled them torturely slow down. He kissed his ass-cheeks, nearing closer to Changbin's awaiting entrance. Changbin whimpered; he couldn't wait anymore and just as he was about to say something, he felt Woojins tongue lick a wet stripe over his entrance, making him moan. 

Woojin's tongue slowly entered, stretching him carefully. He swirled it around, tasting Changbin's overflowing juices. Changbin's head fell down on the bed again and he moaned into the pillow he took into his arms. 

Woojin entered one finger in addition to his tongue and reached deeper into Changbin now, lightly brushing over his prostate with every thrust. Woojin's tongue circled his rim just how he loved it; and Woojin knew that. 

Woojin smirked while licking in and out of Changbin's hole, lubing his fingers up with his own saliva. He added a finger and curved them, pushing right into Changbin's sweet spot. Changbin loudly moaned out, almost screamed, and his legs trembled. 

Woojin pulled his fingers out, making Changbin whimper. Changbin turned his head back to look up at Woojin pulling his briefs off, his face was bright red and he himself panting. 

Woojin took the bottle out again, coated his dick with a thick layer of lube and aligned himself at Changbin's entrance. He leaned over him while slowly pushing his dick into him. Changbin moaned out painfully; Woojin was pretty much gifted in the dick section and Changbin almost forgot how much. He loved his dick, but it felt like he teared him open again every time they had sex.

„hy-hyung,, please slower...“ Changbin panted out, his breathing laboured. Woojin leaned down to his back, smoothering it with kisses, trying to distract Changbin from the burning stretch in his ass. 

He was going slow, till he was fully burried inside of Changbin where he stopped for a moment, taking in the sensation of Changbin's tight walls clenching around his dick. He groaned onto Changbin's back while wrapping an arm around his stomach to pull him closer. He slowly rocked back with his hips and thrusted into him again, drawing out moans and whimpers from the younger underneath him. 

„ugh baby, you're so tight,,,“ Woojin groaned next to Changbin's ear, making him squirm. Woojin closed his eyes, held Changbin close and thrusted into him in a slow but steady pace.

Changbin had his eyes tight shut, mouth open letting the moans slip out and tried to stabilise himself on his arms, to not collapse onto the bed. But even his arms were trembling; Woojin was really just too big, but Changbin loved him (and his dick) and he wanted to be a good boy for his Hyung. 

He tried to relax himself while Woojin was still pounding into him, slightly speeding up and hitting every right spot inside of Changbin. 

Changbin loudly moaned out, opened his eyes and threw his head up as Woojin thrusted directly into his prostate. Woojin smirked and angled his thrusts exactly like the thrust just now to hit the same spot with every thrust into Changbin; which he did, to Changbin's pleasure. Changbin was moaning so damn loud, but Woojin enjoyed and loved it so much; and they both didn't even care if someone could hear them, they just enjoyed it in the moment. Woojin loved every little sound Changbin made and was more than happy he let himself go like this.

Woojin grinned while kissing along Changbin's shoulders and still steadily pounding into him. Changbin's head was back to laying on the pillow, facing the wall and occasionally looking up at Woojin with cloudy eyes and a wrecked expression. 

Woojin had sweat form on his forehead, fucking into Changbin at an increasing speed and feeling Changbin's hot body under him. He heaved himself up a bit and gripped into Changbin's hips to reach even deeper inside of him. Changbin was choking out moans and curses under his breath, clenching around Woojin's dick. 

„you're taking me so well, baby boy“ Woojin murmured panting, slamming his cock into Changbin with a hard thrust, making Changbin's breath hitch. Changbin moaned to Woojin's praise and looked up at him with an open mouth and hooded eyes. 

Woojin sped his thrusts up, animating Changbin to tense up even more, enclosing Woojin's dick with his hot, clenching walls. Woojin moaned and tightenend his grip on Changbin's hip, being pretty sure he'll leave marks behind. 

Changbin felt Woojin's dick pulsating and growing even bigger inside of him which made his eyes roll back into his head and him to moan out prolonged and deep. He also felt his release nearing closer with every aimed thrust into his sweet spot and clenched even more around Woojin's cock. Woojin groaned out low while thrusting forward and leaning onto Changbin's back again. 

Woojin put his arms next to Changbin's shoulders, stabilised himself on them and slammed his dick deeper and with much more strenght into Changbin. Changbin moaned out loudly and whimpered due to the force Woojin used. Feeling Woojin's dick burried deep in his ass, Woojin's body heat rolling over him and his hot breath ghosting over his shoulder; Changbin felt like he was about to combust. 

Changbin suddenly came onto the bed, with a loud and high-pitched moan and his dick untouched. His walls tensed up and his breathing became uneven while he tried to come of his orgasm. Woojin was still steadily fucking into him, moaning next to his ear, making Changbin tremble even more. 

Woojin felt his orgasm building up inside his stomach and forcefully pounded into Changbin. Changbin wasn't used to to this- to this neverending pleasure; He whimpered loudly and the muscles in his ass unwillingly tensed up, making Woojin groan out. 

He harshly thrusted into Changbin some last few times, before cumming deep in his ass with a low grunt. He stood still and waited while filling Changbin up with his cum, but started to slowly move in and out again shortly after. Changbin moaned to the feeling of Woojin's cum being shooted into him and some bits running out at the sides of his ass, past Woojin's dick and down his legs. 

Woojin let himself limply fall onto Changbin's back, who also fell, and almost collapsed, onto the matress under him. Woojin was heavily breathing next to Changbin's head and Changbin was still panting because of all the stimulation he still felt; i mean, Woojin's dick was still inside of him and Changbin knew he won't pull out that soon. 

Changbin's ass was squirming around Woojin's dick, Changbin was whimpering and Woojin just quietly moaned in response; still being on top of him, trapping Changbin under him and in between his arms which were laying on each side of Changbin's exhausted body. 

„Wo- Woojin-hyung,,, can you... please move...“ Changbin moaningly panted out, being more than overwhelmed with the lenght he had Woojin's dick inside of him. 

Woojin hummed as a reply „just wait a moment, baby“ He said while kissing Changbin's neck „but you were so great today, i'm proud of you“ He smiled onto Changbin's neck. Changbin blushed at the praise and also had to smile now „th- thank you, hyung...“ He shyly answered. 

Woojin waited some more moments before heaving himself up and pulling his softened dick out of Changbin. Changbin moaned at the new caused friction and shivered when he felt Woojin's cum flow out his ass. 

Woojin flopped down next to Changbin and looked at him; He moved closer to his face and lovingly kissed him onto his lips. He moved over to Changbin's cheeks and soon smothered his whole face with soft kisses. 

He reached over to the bedside drawer on his side, took the box of tissues and sat up next to Changbin. He carefully wiped over Changbin's sensitive entrance, trying to get as much cum out of him as possible. 

Changbin hissed, but calmed down when Woojin tenderly caressed his thighs. Woojin laid down next to him once he was finished and slowly pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly. 

Changbin's face was in Woojin's toned chest, snuggling into him while his arms moved around Woojin's back. Changbin was kind of proud of himself; he was every time he had sex with Woojin, because he knew Woojin was also proud of him for being able to handle his dick, which he showed him by cuddling afterwards and praising him. 

Changbin smiled to himself and closed his eyes. Woojin was caressing Changbin's back affectionately, drawing small patterns onto his back while humming a soft melody. 

„i love you baby“ Woojin whispered into Changbin's hair while planting soft kisses onto it. 

„i love you too, hyung“ Changbin mumbled smilingly while snuggling closer to Woojin. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile next door: 

 

"Mi- Minho...?"  
"Don't listen to them baby; you just wanted to cuddle and i won't force you to do anything" Minho mumbled and kissed Jisung's neck while pulling his back closer to his chest. „Chan will see what he'll get from pairing them up and putting them next to us“ Minho said, sounding way too calm.  
Jisung turned around chuckling „it's okay Minho, i don't mind“ He said while resting his face in Minho's chest.  
Minho's uwu's were all over the place and he had to restrain himself from not screeching in a high-pitched tone all of a sudden only because of Jisung's cuteness. He just hugged him tighter and smothered his head with little kisses.

„good night Jisung baby“ Minho said while kissing him one last time on his lips.  
„good night Minho“ Jisung replied after the kiss and snuggled his face into Minho's chest again.

**Author's Note:**

> ahbsdhfshgfds i still didn't write a os about Minsung even though i love them,,, but mayhaps i will now, who knows 👀👀


End file.
